1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vessels are being proposed that use not only an internal combustion engine but also an electric motor as a drive source to reduce hazardous substances contained in exhaust gas discharged from the internal combustion engine, improve fuel consumption, and reduce noise.
For example, a conventional vessel described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,918 B1 includes an engine (internal combustion engine), an electric motor, and a jet pump driven by the engine and the electric motor. The electric motor is disposed between the jet pump and the engine. A first end portion of an output shaft of the electric motor projects to the jet pump side and a second end portion of the output shaft of the electric motor projects to the engine side. The first end portion of the output shaft is connected to a drive shaft of the jet pump and the second end portion of the output shaft is connected to a clutch. A crankshaft of the engine is connected to the clutch. Rotation of the electric motor is transmitted from the output shaft to the driveshaft. Rotation of the engine is transmitted via the output shaft of the electric motor to the drive shaft of the jet pump in a state in which the output shaft and the crankshaft are connected by the clutch.